Sekhmet
Underlord and ashrak of Ra, known for its great ferocity. History Sekhmet was known as the daughter of Ra, where she was known by several names, including the Great Huntress and Lady of Flame. The same myths spoke of powerful weapons at her command were known as Seven Arrows of Sekhmet and her Jaffa Guard had lion helms. At some point told the legend that she defied her father with his supporters claim that she worked to protect his people from the evil Ra. Regardless, she was cast aside and banished for his actions which saw her imprisoned in the dark in a canopic jar. Her seven arrows separated between Ra, Apophis, Yu, Osiris, Baal, Anubis and Amun during a blood oath that they never unite weapon or return them to their mistress. Russian scientists recovered canopic jar keeps the symbiote where they tried to study her just Sekhmet to awaken and take the women scientists as host. Afterwards began Sekhmet activity to the galaxy where her supporters spoke about her rise to power. It was believed that she had no role in manipulating the timeline to their advantage by using Athens unit. The effects of her actions saw Stargate Command is destroyed with an alternate version of Jack O'Neill arrives in this only to die of radiation wounds. This led to the SG-1 shipped to P3X-314 where Sekhmet had a meeting with Lord Amun as she tried to regain the seven arrows. After the last of the appropriate "Seven Arrows" and the army of the dead Amun, Sekhment sure of victory he decided to hit the Tau'ri on board a fleet that was destroyed in the orbit of the planet Earth. It is assumed that the Goa'uld died during the attack. Mithology In Egyptian mythology, Sekhmet /ˈsɛkˌmɛt/ or Sachmis (/ˈsækmɨs/; also spelled Sakhmet, Sekhet, or Sakhet, among other spellings) was originally the warrior goddess as well as goddess of healing for Upper Egypt. She is depicted as a lioness, the fiercest hunter known to the Egyptians. It was said that her breath formed the desert. She was seen as the protector of the pharaohs and led them in warfare. Her cult was so dominant in the culture that when the first pharaoh of the twelfth dynasty, Amenemhat I, moved the capital of Egypt to Itjtawy, the centre for her cult was moved as well. Religion, the royal lineage, and the authority to govern were intrinsically interwoven in Ancient Egypt during its approximately three millennia of existence. Sekhmet also is a Solar deity, sometimes called the daughter of the sun god Ra and often associated with the goddesses Hathor and Bast. She bears the Solar disk and the uraeus which associates her with Wadjet and royalty. With these associations she can be construed as being a divine arbiter of the goddess Ma'at (Justice, or Order) in the Judgment Hall of Osiris, associating her with the Wedjat (later the Eye of Ra), and connecting her with Tefnut as well Categoria:Goa'uld Categoria:Goa'uld Deceased Categoria:Egyptian Pantheon